1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software programs, methods, systems and databases used in Financial Service Organizations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for configuring processing relationships among entities of a Financial Service Organization (FSO) for use in FSO transaction processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FSOs such as banks, credit unions, insurance companies, mutual fund companies, credit card companies, brokerage houses, etc., use FSO computer systems to process business transactions. The FSO production systems, which are often referred to as FSO computer systems or FSO systems, are capable of executing application software programs. The application programs may enable FSOs to offer products and services to their clients. The FSO systems may include one or more databases for storing data. The databases may include, for example, groups of data such as the master files of customer account information, transaction-related data such as customer credit card purchase transactions, processing data such as the processing parameters used in processing transactions, and history data such as log files of daily activities for batch processing.
FSO systems often utilize hardcoded software to process FSO transactions. Changes in the business environment often result in corresponding changes to the processing relationship among various entities of a Financial Service Organization (FSO). For example, new banks being acquired or new branch locations being opened often add to the processing structure of an FSO. FSO systems which utilize hardcoded software may be more difficult to adapt to the changing processing structure.
The following is hereby incorporated by reference: Object Oriented mail server framework mechanism (U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,832), Object Oriented framework mechanism for order processing including predefined extensible classes for defining an order processing environment (U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,665), Object Oriented framework mechanism for determining configuration relations (U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,189), Object Oriented mail server framework mechanism (U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,505).